Butterfly love
by amber-was-here130
Summary: ok this is a story about Ikkaku and Kaicho. If you read Wish upon a dandelion you know who I'm talking about. The time and place is the same as in Wish upon a dandelion. Squad 11. IkkakuxOc
1. Chapter 1

**ok so if you've read wish upon a dandelion then you should no that this isnt the same story but it does take place in the same time and place this one will be about what happened between Kaicho and Ikkaku while Aki was with Kenpachi. And I'm kinda gonna to a bit of fast forwarding**

* * *

**_description of Kaicho: Short about 5'5 has shoulder lenght burnt red hair, curly heart shaped face pouty lips and a dusting of freckles acrossed her nose. She's very kind and quiet so she's not very out spoken but she's a naturally cheerful person_. Curvy in all the right places.**

Kaicho figetied with the sleeves of her shihaksho, they were going to squad 11. Her friend Aki had come up with a rather good idea that there should be a few members of squad 4 stay with other squads to take care of the minor stuff. The good news Head Captain agreed to put it threw a trial run of two years, bad news they would have to do it at squad 11. Kaicho always felt nervous around those men. She looked up as she heard someone.. "Well well well the fourth squad has arrived with the bravest members of ther squad," a voice drawled lazily. Kaicho looked ahead to see Ikakku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa stood ahead of them. Captain Unohana stepped forward, "Hello gentlemen would you be so kind as to show us to Captain Zaraki?" Yumichicka replied airily, "Of cousre Captain follow us.". Kaicho blushed she remember Officer Maderame from the ryoka incident, she had been the one to treat his wounds. He had been polite to her unlike the other squad 11 thugs, and she'd never seen a man like him before he was so buff her face had been bright red while she treated him.

In the dining hall Kaicho looked around fearfully, she was begining to regret coming, her friend Aki had told her not to come. Kaicho looked at her best friends in the whole wide world and envied them. Aki was strong and beautiful, her height gave her a graceful look and her hair was long and blond. But she held herself with such confidence, her other friend Yoshe was just simply beautiful every man's dream come true. Long brown hair and the face of an angel but she kept them at bay with her icy comments and attitude. Kaicho looked at their hair it was long and smooth Aki's had the gentlest of waves while Yoshe's was silk. Kaicho ran a hand through her hair it was curly and shoulder length, it always was a bitch in the morning when she woke up. Kaicho chringed as she heard the men of squad 11 say things about them.

"Those the squad four pussies?" "Ya, and look at the boobs on that one!" "Dam, I'm gonna have to hit that." "Well you won't have much problems with that after all squad four members are weak as hell."

Kaicho looked at the squad 11 captain and looked away quickly, he scared Kaicho. Kaicho looked away and met the eyes of the third seat. They were dark colored, and he had those red markings by his eyes. Kaicho blushed as they looked her body up and down she looked away to the floor. She heard her Captain tell them to introduce themselves.

Ikkaku Maderame looked at the woman with partial interest, his comrade Yumichika spoke to him. "Well what do you think of them Ikkaku? i think the captain likes the blond one, he hasn't stopped looking at her." Ikkaku looked at the blond one she was tall maybe an inch shorter than him, and by the look his Captain gave her he was interested. What surprised Ikkaku was that the blond glared at Captain Zaraki, _Looks like the Captain's gonna have some fun with her. _Then Ikkaku's eyes met that of the one with the brown hair and he moved on quickly, she looked like a stuck up bitch to him. His eyes met that of the one with the dark red hair, and he remembered she was the one who had treated his wounds from when he fought Ichigo. he looked her body over, she had generous breasts and a lovely backside to balance it out. Her eyes were a warm chocolate color, her lips were dark pink and look soft as could be. She looked away from his gaze her face was red. Ikkaku smirked, her face had been red the day she treated him. He tried to remember her name, _Dammit what was her name?_

Kaicho stepped forward and introduced herself,"My name is Kaicho Tsukiki I'm pleased to meet you."

_Well Kaicho Tsukiki your a very cute woman and i would love to have you for myself but I wonder how you and your friends will live in this world I know as squad 11. _he thought to himself as he continued to look at her. She was beautiful in her own light.

**_Night_**

Kaicho played with the blanket that covered her. She heard Aki roll once more over and sigh, Kaicho knew Aki wanted to go for a night run like she normally did, but she wouldn't leave her and Yoshe alone here at night. Kaicho silently thanked Aki with all her being. She was scared as hell to be here. Kaicho took a deep breath and went to sleep.

Kaicho woke and looked over at Aki and Yoshe they were still asleep, she got up and got dressed. It was still early so she would get an early breakfast, surely none of the squad 11 men would be up. When Kaicho enetered the dining hall she smiled in relief it was empty, but the cooks ahd already had breafast set out. kaicho went to a table and had breakfast, when she was halfway through she felt a hand on her shoulder. Kaicho slowly looked around it was one of the squad 11 men, he looked Kaicho's body over. "Hey there sexy you mind if I sit her with ya?" Kaicho got up, "Oh go ahead I was just leaving." She made her way calmly towards the door, the man followed her "ome on don't be that way." Kaicho tired to ignore him. He grabed her shoulder and turned her around, "hey don't ignore me bitch!" Kaicho began to back away fearfully, she bumped into something. "I think the lady said no." a voice said behind her. Kaicho looked up to see Ikkaku was what she bumped into.

"O-Officer Maderame excuse me." the man stuttered and walked off. Kaicho tuned around until she face him. "You alright?" he asked.

Kaichi bowed to him, "Yes, and thank you officer Maderame." She heard a frustrated sigh come from him, "Ok I really don't like the formalities so how about you just call me Ikkaku?" kaicho looked up at him and nodded, "Ok um I-Ikkaku." He nodded and then walked off throwing over his shoulder, "Good louck today." kaicho smiled softly, _At least there's one man in squad 11 who isn't a thug._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok we are gonna do some fast forwarding to the time directly after Aki kicked those guys ass who was messing with Kaicho.**

* * *

kaicho could have almost cried in relief as she watched the last of the five men run off in fear. kaicho looked at her best friend as she looked over at her and put her sword back in its case. Then Kaicho noticed Captain Zaraki walking to Aki his eyes were glued to her. "Are you alright kaicho?" Kaicho looked up with a start as a large hand was placed on her shoulder. It was Ikkaku, she hadn't noticed he'd walked over to her. Kaicho noticed his hand was very warm on her shoulder, she jumped again as a hand waved infront of her face. "Kaicho, Kaicho are you listening?" Kaicho blinked rapidly, "Wait what?" Yoshe spoke up, "Don't worry Officer Maderame she spaces out alot." Kaicho blushed but couldn't deny it, Ikkaku smirked down at her.

"I-I don't mean to it sorta just happens."

Ikkaku's smirk turned into an out right grin, then his face became serious once more. "Well are you seriously alright Kaicho?" kaicho nodded, _He's concerned about me? _Yoshe's voice sounded next to Kaicho, "Maderame sir why don't you go and make sure Kaicho gets something to eat?" Kaicho began to protest, but Yoshe cut her off. "You should get something to eat and I have to go back to the clinic and I think Aki is a little preoccupied." They all looked to see Kenpachi and Aki talking to one another.

"What the hell is a woman like you doing in the 4th squad?"

"I'm afraid I don't understand Captain-"

"Kenpachi, I want you to call me Kenpachi,"

"Alright then.. Kenpachi since I am going to be calling you by your first name would you be so kind as to do the same?"

Kenpachi grinned down at her, "Sure thing Aki and I hope that during your stay here I might be able to get to know you a little better."

Yoshe walked off leaving Kaicho and Ikkaku standing there. Kaicho continued to watch Aki and Captain Zaraki, she wondered if Aki was going to be okay having the interest of a man like kenpachi.

"Well come on Kaicho lets go eat."

Kaicho looked back at Ikkaku to see him walking off, his zanpakuto over his shoulder. Kaicho followed quickly and wondered why the hell Yoshe did that.

Kaicho ate silently none of the men were in the dining hall, Ikkaku sat next to her sipping at some sake. Kaicho didn't like eating in silence, she never did it always made her feel alone. "So um Ikkaku-" "Ya?" Kaicho chewed thoughtfully trying to think of something to say to him, "It's.... a nice day today."

"Yes, it is." "So whats it like being a thrid seat?"

Ikkaku gave her a sideways glance, _I wonder way she's trying to start a conversation with me._

"You don't need to try so hard to make small talk with me if you don't want to." he said solemnly. Kaicho figetted nervously, "Then will you at least talk about something anything, I don't like eating in silence." Ikkaku looked at her in wonder, "Why not most people seek solitude?"

Kaicho got a fond look on her face, "Well I came from a big family, some I was related to by birth while others we simply came to love. So I like to be with people at dinner and breakfast I like to feel welcome. Thats why I love squad 4 so much whenever I'm with them it sorta feels like i'm with a big family." "What do you mean sorta?" Kaicho's smile became even softer, "I'm used to a big and LOUD family, full of lovable idiots." Ikkaku watched as she sat back on her hands her eyes were closed and the gentlest of smiles graced her lips.

"i'm not sure of the what your talking about Kaicho, I've never had what you would call a family."

Kaicho opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion, "Ikkaku what about squad 11?"

Now Ikkaku was confused, "What are you talking about Kaicho?"

Kaicho leaned over her eyes were shining with warmth, "because ikkaku I've seen the way you are with them, they ARE your big disfunctinal family." Ikkaku looked away swiftly, he wondered if she knew how cute she looked right now. "Che, whatever you say."

kaicho smiled some more at him, then a thought struke her. "OO Ikkaku can I ask you something?" He looked back at her there was a look of hope and excitement in her eyes now, "Sure."

"Well as you can tell i can't fight very well at all, but you can so I was wondering...." she paused and looked away.

Ikkaku had a pretty good idea of where this was heading, but he wanted to see if she'd actually ask him.

"Well I was wondering if you could teach me how to fight better or at least enough to where I don't need to rely on Aki to save me from other squad 11 men." Kaicho twirled a strand on her curly dark red hair on one of her fingers. Ikkaku thought about it for a moment, "Why are you asking me and not your friend whats her name Aki?"

Kaicho smiled again at him and Ikkaku's breath seemed to stop for a moment, "Well for one she seems to be preoccupied with a certain captain of yours, and I wouldn't even bother with Yoshe because well she's Yoshe."

Ikkaku thought about it some more, he was about to say yes. But then when he looked at her face once more her eyes were like that of a puppy's warm, trusting and pleading. he sighed why couldn't he say no to her? "Alright, I guess I could try an-"

Kaicho squealed in delight and threw her self at him throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh thank you Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku was speechless her smile was bright and LOVING and had she really just hugged him? Those were her arms at the back of his neck, and that was her CHEST pressed to his. Ikkaku gently but QUICKLY removed her hands, all that soft flesh pressed against him was begining to affect Ikkaku in a rather private area. He cleared his throat hoping she didn't notice the effect she had on him, "Uh ya alright well I'll come get you at 4:00 tomorrow afternoon alright." Ok and thank you again!" kaicho got up and walked away happily leaving a rather flustered Ikkaku behind her.

Ikkaku scratched the back of his neck, "What have I gottne myself into?"

"The same thing as the Captain it seems." Ikkaku looked to see Yumichika making his way to him. he rolled hieyes at the statement, "Che, right like a woman like THAT would go for a man like me."

Yumichiak sat next to his best friend, "Now why would you think that Ikkaku? Any woman would be lucky to even be in your presense, I think you should just give it a shot." he said as he brushed some imaginary lint off his clothes.

Ikkau thought about it, _It has been awhile since I have ever been witha woman whether it was serious or simply a quickie._

* * *

**k sry it took so long i ran into a bad case of writers block**


	3. Chapter 3

Kaicho was excited she'd told Aki about what she'd asked Ikkaku and for some reason Aki got a _sly_smile on her face and said really. But she didn't care, FINALLY she would be able to take care of her own ass and not have to worry about someone else saving her. Kaicho didn't want to be like Aki and scare men off but she sure as hell didn't want to be the typical damsel in distress.

Today the clinic had been light, most likely because of the presence of a certain captain who would appear in the clinic every 5 mins. Then for some unknown reason only be checked out by AKI. Kaicho still wasn't sure what to think about Captain Zaraki and Aki, it was clear they were interested in each other. Kaicho looked over at the clock it was 3:54, then she looked at the door. "Waiting for someone in particular Kaicho?"

Kaicho jumped and made a little squee noise, she spun around Ikkaku smirked down at her. Kaicho smacked him on the chest, (And almost had to cradle her hand, it felt like hitting a brick wall) "OOOH Ikkaku you ass! You scared the shit out of me."

His smirk grew at that, he'd come in threw on of the side doors. To see her staying at the main door like a dog waiting for its owner to come home It was so cute. "You ready?"

kaicho had that look of excitement on her face again as she nodded, her curls bounced crazily. The image of learning how o do some crazy awesome moves popped in her head. Then there was a vigorous tapping on her forehead, "Hey I don't know what the hell your thinking your gonna be doing today in that head of yours." Kaicho snapped out of her fantasy, 'Sorry, then what WILL I be doing?"

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

kaicho watched Ikkaku and a bunch of other squad members spar with one another. He'd told her he wouldn't start teaching her at first but would have her watch so she could get an idea of what she MIGHT be learning. Kaicho's eye were glued to Ikkaku, or more firmly to the man's _chest. S_he learned real fast he liked to spar with the top part of his shihasho either down or completely off, and she couldn't help but look her fill. He was all lean rock hard muscles there was a long scar that ran down fron his shoulder to disappear to bellow his pants. Kaicho blushed and snapped her eyes away as she realized where her eyes had been staring at, she was NOT a perv. But it was so hard to NOT stare and think X-rated thoughts when the man just showed it off for all to see! then to make things worse was it was hot in the sparing room so now he was all sweaty from the heat. Kaicho saw Ikkaku look over at her from where he was and he SMIRKED at her. _Oh the bastard he knows what I am thinking, he probably did this on purpose to me!_

Ikkaku had brought her in to watch them spar for many reasons. 1 he had no clue as of hell he was supposed to teach her anything, like she was a woman who clearly wasn't meant for fighting. Ikkaku's methods for training others wasn't exactly GENTLE Renji could confirm that one, and the thought of hurting her even for training didn't sit well with Ikkaku. The second reason was more for his own benefit then hers, it gave him a chance to show off. He'd caught her more than once staring at him rather closely, her face was red as a beet now. He glanced over to see her staring Ikkaku smirked at her, and watched her face turn redder and a bit of anger settle in her gaze. He was really having fun with this, Ikkaku dissarmed the two men fighting him without a second thought.

Even though Ikkaku's body was a bit distraking she did see how skilled he was with his fighting. Ikkaku's fighting skills were amazing she'd never seen anyone like him, yes it was borderline insane with how he fought. But it only made him all the more desriable to her, he was different then the other squad 11 men. As Kaicho's mind peeked out from the gutter and paid attention to his fighting. She began to wonder, how the hell was he supposed to teach her how to fight with a blade? Ikkaku literally had his own unique fight style, one that was complex in a headaching way to her.

**Later**

Ikkaku slowly walked over to where Kaicho was sitting, and plopped down next to her. Kaicho held out a towel to him, "Here you looked like you would need it." Ikkaku took the towl, there hands brushed for a second and it was like there was a little buzz from that small contact. He smiled as he noticed, she'd dampened the towel with water for him. _She barley knows me and yet she cares, theres no way in hell I'm gonna be able to teach her how to fight better with a zanpakato, without hurting her. _Ikkaku wiped the back of his neck with it and sighed, "Kaicho I'm sorry."

Kaicho looked at him, "What for Ikkaku?" "I don't think I'm the right person to teach you on how to fight with your zanpakato." Kaicho looked away she wasn't disappointed per say but she also wasn't surprised at this. "Why is that?"

Ikkaku looked at her firmly, "Because the thought of hurting you with my sword REALLY does not sit well with me, whether its real or wooden." He turned his attention else where not sure of how she would react. Then he felt a soft hand touch his, he looked down to see hers there then looked at her face. He stopped breathing for a minete, she was smiling at him softly and warmly. "Thank you for caring about my well being Ikkaku."

Ikkaku had barely heard her, he was staring at her now. Kaicho was so beautifuly cute to him, he liked her lips and that dusting of freckles on her nose. She had a kind face and Ikkaku didn't even notice her endowments it was her eyes that held his attention. They were like warm brown orbs, he could simply lose himself looking into her eyes. Ikkaku couldn't remember the last time someone had EVER looked at him with such warm eyes. then he realized the reason was because no one ever had. He flipped his hand over so her could hold hers. Kaicho smiled shyly and very lighty gave his hand a squeeze.

She didn't know what it was about Ikkaku but she felt like she could simply be calm around him, Kaicho felt like it would okay to let him be her knight in shining armor.

* * *

**OK so review tell me if this is any good, i like this chapter but i wanna hear wat u like.**


	4. Chapter 4

In the end Kaicho didn't get to learn sword fighting from Ikkaku, BUT he did teach her what little hand to hand he knew. Ikkaku snorted with laughter when he saw how she PUNCHED. It didn't even made a a dent in the soft punching bag, and she pulled it back waving it out from the pain.

"Um yes... hahahahaha very good. PFFT!" he held his stomach and was bent double from laughing. Kaicho glared at him, "Hey there mister your supposed to teach me how to throw one better, NOT laugh your ass off!" A chuckle would escape him every now and again but he became serious once more, "Alright alright I'm sorry ok?" He grabbed her hand with his, "Alright show me how your making a fist." Kaicho made a fist and he adjusted her fingers, telling her about way it was important she know how to make one.

"If your hand isn't right then all you will be doing in the long haul is hurting yourself. Alright keep you fist like that." Ikkaku then noticed the blush on her face and how her eyes were focused on their joined hands. _God she's so easily distracted._

Kaicho blushed at the contact their hands made, she barely heard what Ikkaku was saying. All of Kaicho's attention was zeroed in to his hands. They were calloused from years of holding a sword and and using it. She could feel the scars on them, his hands were larger than her own. "Kaicho." Kaicho jerked and looked up to see Ikkaku watching her.

"Distracted much are we?" he ran a finger lightly across her knuckles. Kaicho blushed at the goosebumps is caused, "Um, S-Sorry Ikkaku."

Ikkaku smirked, "Do I distract you that much?" Kaicho looked away shyly and bit her lip, "Sorry Ikkaku you must think I can't pay attention at all." Suddenly a hand cupped her cheek and turned her face to look at Ikkaku. Ikkaku looked her in the eye, "You really shouldn't think so little of yourself Kaicho." Kaicho watched his face, he seemed to be debating something. Ikkaku then slowly leaned forward towards her, Kaicho stopped breathing _Is he going to kiss me?_

Ikkaku leaned towards her carefully he wanted to kiss her, he was slow in his descent giving her the chance to break away and to see how he would be received. He wrapped his arms around her waist slowly Then gently he pressed his lips to her softer ones. Kaicho's eyes closed softly and she then wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer. Kaicho felt like she was on fire, she'd been kissed before but there was something very different about THIS kiss. It was soft and careful but she could feel passion hiding just beneath the surface. Ikkaku was holding back and she didn't like that not one bit. Kaicho decided to be brave and take initiative.

Ikkaku couldn't believe what happened next, kaicho gave a low feminine growl and placed a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him roughly for a harder kiss. her small tongue darted out and lick his lip quickly. Ikkaku pulled back for air and then looked down at the woman in his arms. There was a look of challege in her eyes, "I never did like to be the damsel in distress Ikkaku." She purred softly. Ikkaku wondered where this fire had come from, just a while ago she was shy and unsure of herself. All Ikkaku knew at the moment is he was REALLY liking this side to her. He growled and grabbed her under her legs and walked back to the wall of the training dojo they were in and held her against. That look of uncertainty entered her eyes again _Oh hell no _Ikkaku thought as he wrapped her legs around his waist. He put her hands on his shoulders and began to kiss her collarbone and neck, his tongue flicked against her skin.

Kaicho sighed and closed her eyes at first she had thought she may have over stepped the boundaries, but now she couldn't stop the feeling of pleasure that seemed to invade her. Kaicho ran her hands over his back feeling the muscles through his shihaksho. Ikkaku wasn't built like Captain Zaraki, he didn't have Zaraki's towering build and broad body. While Zaraki was all sinewy muscles Ikkaku had a much leaner build but that appealed to Kaicho more. She didn't understand Aki's attraction to Zaraki's hulking figure but as they say to each their own. Kaicho moaned as Ikkaku began to suck at her neck, she could feel his arousal grinding into her.

"You do know that the training dojo isn't really the BEST of places to have sex right?" a light voice sounded. Kaicho's eyes snapped open and Ikkaku jerked they both looked towards the door to see Yumichika standing there hands on his hips and shaking his head in disapproval. Kaicho blushed as she realized the intimate positionthey were in. "I wonder if you realize what time it is Ikkaku." Yumichika asked with a raised eyebrow. Ikkaku slowly placed Kaicho back down to earth, but his hands stayed around her waist. He looked at the clock on the far wall and felt his stomach drop, it was 5:25. 5mins away from when half the squad came in the dojo and sparred with one another. Kaicho looked to the clock she didn't get it, but she didn't have to ask for an explanation as Yumichika chided Ikkaku.

"Really Ikkaku your lucky I got here before the rest of the squad otherwise you would have had an audience for, I thought you were smarter than that! I am quite sure Miss Kaicho doesn't want a bunch of ugly Neanderthals watching while you and her make love against the wall!"

Kaicho heard the _ugly Neanderthals _as Yumichika called them making their way to the dojo, Kaicho wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She realized then how lucky they were, she looked at Ikkaku he was scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. then the squad 11 men began to walk in Captain Zaraki leading them, "Come Ikkaku lets get this over with!" Kaicho quickly escaped from Ikkaku's arms and walked to the door hoping to leave but someone grabbed her arm. She looked back fearfully to see Yumichika, there was a light smile on his face. "How about you stay here and watch it can sometimes be interesting to watch? Besides I never have anyone to talk with while they flex their muscles and get all smelly." Kaicho nodded she really didn't think Yumichika would do anything besides she was kinda hoping ikkaku would train without his shirt again.

* * *

**Ok I know this chapter took forever to make and your all probably think about dam time and i would like to apologize but i ran into a horrble case of writer's block with this story. and i have a question for those who have read wish upon a dandelion. I reread it and thought i could have done more alot more. So my question is should i rewrite it and try to make it better or no?**


	5. Chapter 5

Kaicho sat next to Yumichika as she watched the men spar and train, it was obvious who all was a head among the rest; Captain Zarki and Ikkaku. Zaraki was simply ruthless the men came at him in like a lynch mob thirsting for blood and had their asses handed to them. Blades landed on his body and didn't even scratch his clothes because of his monstrous spiritual pressure. he snapped swords with his bare hands and his jagged blade went at them like a scythe during a harvest, Captain Zaraki yelled at his men while he cut them down. "Is that all you bastards have for me? None of you have the balls or strength to take me? Hey chickenshit what the hell you doing all the way over there!" Captain Zaraki bulled through the crowd of men heading for one on the new recruits who was standing at the edge trying to be inconspicuous. The poor man dropped his sword in fright at the sight of the bloodthirsty Captain charging at him screamed like a little girl and ran out of the room crying. All in all Captain Zaraki was insane and Kaicho needed to know what the hell was going through Aki's head, Kaicho wondered if maybe this place made Aki insane as well. Kaicho turned her attention from the very scary Captain of squad 11 to its' third seat Ikkaku and thought _If Aki's insane for being attracted to Captain Zaraki.. then what does that make me?_For Ikkaku fought very similar to Captain Zaraki unique style of his with both sword and sheath. Men flew left and right bleeding and bruised Ikkaku was laughing like a maniac he was moving lightning fast, kaicho flinched as one of the men's blades nicked him in the arm. Ikkaku whirled on the man and slammed his fist in the man's stomach sending him flying. Kaicho looked around it seemed all the men had a look of glee and hunger on their faces. _Is everyone here obsessed with fighting?_ she wondered.

"So Kaicho you and Ikkaku huh?" Kaicho jumped she had forgotten that Yumichika was still next to her. "Um.." kaicho replied, but that didn't faze Yumichika he went on talking.

"I guess I can live with you and Ikkaku being together your pretty I must say, but not beautiful such as myself. I have been trying to find someone worthy of Ikkaku for a while now, but most of the woman here are either taken, ugly, or unworthy... But mostly ugly." Yumichika looked at Kaicho and gave her an up down look, mostlikly deciding if she was WORTHY. "So what is it you see in him?" Yumichika asked seriously. Kaicho had the feeling that Yumichika was the equivalent of Ikkaku's parents in decidingif he needed to chase her off or make sure they stayed together. So she decided to be honest with him, "Well... I've never really been to comfortable around men and I haven't really had any GOOD relationships and they never felt quite right. But when I'm with Ikkaku it feels right I don't feel like I need to be perfect or act like someone I'm not." "Are you looking for a relationship with Ikkaku or just a protector for the two years your here while Aki is busy with my Captain?" Yumichika certainly wasn't about to beat around the bush.

Kaicho thought about it, could she just be hoping to have Ikkaku as a protector? She'd never considered that before, "No, I'm not wanting to protected. I hate it when Aki or Yoshe has to come to my rescue I don't know why I let myself be put in those type of situations and I don't know why I don't just fight for myself I will admit. But if I really was scared of this place then I would simply go to Captain Unohana and have her transfer me out. Yes, this squad does scare me but I don't want someone protecting me like I'm helpless and incompetent." Kaicho looked back to Yumichika.

Yumichika saw a certain fierceness to Kaicho's eyes, he wondered why she never showed it. Yumichika got the impression that this delicate shy looking woman had more fight to her then she showed she probably just didn't know how to show it like her friends did. He was satisfied with her answer and smiled at her cheerliy, "Well then thats good to know and if you ever need any help with Ikkaku just find me and I'll make it all better." yumichika looked up Ikkaku and Captain Zaraki had now beatin everyone to a battered and bloody mess and now were focused on fighting each other. "Unless you plan on leaving Kaicho I suggest you get comfortable when the Captain and Ikkaku fight it can take a while. Even though I simply do not understand why it just causes wounds which can cause scars, and scars can make you so ugly." he sighed. Kaicho smiled softly to herself, Yumichika may be possibly the vainest person she had ever met but he was certainly someone to be friends with.

LATER

Kaicho healed the men from the sparring session Yoshe and Aki had to help because of the shear amount of them. Although Captain Zaraki kinda just kept Aki to himself, while Yachiru chattered happily to her. kaicho healed the cut of one man and moved on she then walked up to a large man who was holding his side. "Alright then what hurts sir?" He groaned and lifted his shirt to show a rather nasty looking bruise on his ribs, Kaicho gently touched his ribs trying to cause as little pain as possible. "I'm sorry sir but I need to find out if there are any broken." She felt nothing broken it was just badly bruised, Kaicho dug into her medic bag that she had gotten and pulled out a tube of some cream. "Alright this will help you and you don't have any broken ribs but they are badly bruised so you need to take it easy for a couple days to heal." Kaicho said as she applied to cream to the large bruise. Kaicho squeaked and the tube of cream exploded as her hand squeezed it hard. She felt a large hand grab her ass, Kaicho looked up to see her patient with a very lustful look in his eyes. Instinct and reflex took over and dictated her next move.

Ikkaku looked over as he heard a loud SMACK and a shout of anger and pain, "You little whore!" Kaicho was kneeling on the floor with some tube of paste in and on her hands, one of the men who had their ass kick was standing over her holding the side of his face. Which was red and had some of the paste on it, the man pulled his fist back to hit her.

Kaicho felt her stomach drop as she saw his fist pull back, she closed her eyes waiting for the strike that was surely to come. Kaicho waited and wondered where it was, slowly she peaked her eyes open and looked up. Ikkaku was standing next to the man he held the fist intended for Kaicho back. Kaicho could see Ikkaku was applying a large amount of pressure to the man's wrist. Ikkaku's voice had a dangerous tone to it, "Now what is the problem over here?" The man shook at the pain that was shooting threw his body from his wrist, "This little bitch stuck me for no good reason!" Kaicho felt her anger rise, "You so too deserved that you ass you grabbed my butt!" Kaicho watched Ikkaku's face go from dark and angry to pure rage. Next thing she knew Ikkaku threw the man by his wrist across the room he crashed into the wall creating a good sized hole.

Ikkaku wanted to beat the bastard senseless and was about to do just that, but a soft hand on his wrist stopped him. He looked down to see kaicho still on the floor tube of paste in hand she looked up at him kindly. "Don't Ikkaku he's not worth your time besides I think he'll be remembering this for a while now." Ikkaku wanted to ignore her but those dam brown eyes of hers wouldn't let him. "Fine!" he growled and walked off anger poured off him. Everyone scuttled out of his way as he walked to the door.

"Go after him kaicho." kaicho jerked at Yumichika's sudden appearence next to her. "Huh?" "Go after him he did that for you after all." Yumichika said. kaicho jumped to her feet, "Yes right thank you!" she ran quickly after Ikkaku.


	6. Chapter 6

Ikkaku walked out angrily he needed to cool off before he did something he regretted, Ikkaku walked out of the squad 11 compound walking god knows where. He was about to turn a corner when someone yelled at him. "Ikkaku wait!" He turned around it was Kaicho.

God this man walks hella fast! she thought Kaicho had lost him briefly after he'd walked out of the sparring room. Kaichothen sighted him she ran which was something that DID NOT agree with Kaicho. Aki was a runner but Kaicho was not, Kaicho couldn't run to save her life. Thankfully he stopped when she yelled at him, Kaichostopped and took a deep breath.

"Whoo me and running don't mix," then she looked at Ikkaku "Ikkaku?" "What?" he asked stiffly. Kaicho bit her lip, he was still angry Kaicho wondered if it was partliy at her. "Listen Ikkaku thank you for doing what you did... and I'm sorry to have caused you the trouble-"

Ikkaku saw the look of uncertainty cross her face he couldn't believe what he was hearing

DINNER

Ikkaku took Kaicho to a little restaurant he knew close by that served just about a little bit of everything, Kaicho had some dumplings and tea while Ikkaku had ramen and sake. They talked about whatever they could think of.

"So where do you come from Kaicholike have you always been with Aki and Yoshe?" Ikkaku asked he was genuinely curious.

Kaichosipped her tea, "Well I haven't always been with Aki and Yoshe I met Aki first 10 years ago in the 67thdistrict and we both met Yoshe maybe 5 years ago I was born in the 67th district." "Whats living in the 67th like Kaicho?" Kaicho stared off out the window and drummed her fingers on the table softly, "Well MY life there was... okay... at first..." Ikkaku wasn't sure if it was okay for him to ask everyone had skeletons in their closets they didn't want dragged out, "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to Kaicho." he said gently. Ikkaku reached across the table and held her hand, Kaicho smiled at him. "You almost finished Kaicho?" Kaicho sat up suddenly "Oh uh yes." Ikkaku got up and left money on the table he helped Kaicho up and they walked out of the restaurant holding hands.

Once outside Kaicho sighed and looked up at the sky, it was dark now and the stars were out. "Oh I love it when the stars come out." Ikkaku looked up. He really didn't care stars to him kinda just looked like a bunch of dots in the sky. So Ikkaku watched something that was of interest to him; Kaicho. Her brown eyes reflected the light from the stars, there was a soft smile on her lips. Ikkaku watched Kaicho for a few more moments before he cupped her face and turned her to face him. Kaicho blushed and smile at him, Ikkaku kissed her.

Kaicho sighed against Ikkaku's lips she was beginning to REALLY like his kisses.

Days later

Kaicho and Ikkaku were now seeing each other but they decided to keep it quiet for now. Kaicho'shand to hand was getting better with everyday.

Kaicho sat on the porch just outside the clinic sipping at a cup of tea Kaicho looked over when she heard the door open. Aki walked out she sat down next to Kaicho and sighed "Whoo its been pretty easy today." Kaicho nodded "Ya, surprisingly normally we see almost the entire squad. Hey where's Yoshe at I haven't seen her?" Aki shrugged "i'm not sure she's been acting kinda strange lately maybe she isn't adjusting to being here very well." Kaicho sipped her tea then looked over at Aki "So you and Captain Zaraki seem to be getting along... WELL." Akigrinned like the cat who at the canary "Yes, we are almost as much as yourself and Ikkaku." Kaicho felt apprehension she and Ikkaku had decided to keep it quiet how did Aki know? kaicho tried to play it dumb "Nowwhat in the world are you talking about Aki, are you sick?" Aki looked Kaicho in the eye and grinned slyly, "Well just as an FYI you may want to tell Ikkaku that Hickeys are rather hard to hide." Kaicho squeaked and bolted to her feet, she ran for the mirror in the clinic and sure enough on the side of her neck was a hickey. Kaicho's face turned beet red she heard Aki laughing like crazy on the porch. Kaicho walked back to the porch with heavy feet. Aki smiled at her "Don't worry Kaicho I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to."

They both turned as they heard the clinic door open and close, it was Kaicho's turn to grin as Captain Zaraki walked in. He gave Aki a heated look and Kaicho saw a slight tint to her normally pale cheeks. Kaicho grin increased "I think you have a patient Dr. Kimura maybe he needs an examination." Captain Zaraki growled huskily at the statement and gave Aki a wolfish grin. Kaicho watched as Aki got up and walked to the very intimidating captain. Kaicho sat down intending to not stare at them which was hard to do considering she was curious to do. Kaicho watch sneakily as Captain Zaraki showed Aki a cut on his hand while saying "It hurts like a bitch." Aki grabbed his hand gently and looked at it, "Oh don't be such a big baby Kenpachi. "I ain't no baby beautiful." he said as his thumb began to rub her hand slowly. Aki blushed and smiled up at his towering figure, when Aki dug through a cabinet Zaraki didn't relinquish her hand. Kaicho looked at his scared face, she could see the lust in his gaze. But Kaicho also saw contentment as well as lust, kaicho watched as Aki had Zaraki sit in a chair so she could get at his hand better. Zaraki placed his other unoccupied hand at Aki's waist while she cleaned and bandaged his cut. kaicho now blatantly watched she couldn't help it, in a way it was all rather fascinating. All of a sudden Zaraki's head snapped in Kaicho's direction and he scowled at her, kaicho jumped and quickly turned around. But from the corner of her eye she saw Aki smack him lightly on his chest, Kaicho watched from her peripheral vision as Zaraki wrapped his arms around Aki's waist and tugged her towards him playfully. Then he placed one large hand at the back of Aki's head and pulled her in for a kiss. kaicho blushed and looked away at how heated it was, but she wondered _will me and Ikkaku ever be like those two?_

___

* * *

_

**Ok plz review it really does help me out when you do.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kaicho brushed the sweat off her forehead; she was in one of the supply closets looking for a broom and dust pan. Some glass had been knocked over in the clinic and shattered in a million pieces, but it was beginning to look like the Squad 11 men didn't own one to begin with. Kaicho turned when she heard someone at the door, Ikkaku stood there watching her.

"Kaicho what are you doing in a supply closet?" He asked.

Kaicho brushed her hand across her forehead once more, Ikkaku smirked as it smeared dust all over her forehead. "Some glass was broken in the clinic and I can't find a broom OR dust pan. Does Squad 11 even own one to begin with?"

Ikkaku thought about it for a second, "I think we have one but it's in another closet I can show you if you like." Kaicho smiled and nodded, "Alright thank you just let me put this box back." Ikkaku watched as Kaicho bent over and picked up a dust covered box, _shit_he thought. Kaicho was bending over putting things back in a box but she was doing it in a very sensual way. Ikkaku could see the outline of all her curves from where he was standing, a certain part of him was coming to attention. _Does she have any idea of how she looks like that? _Ikkaku shifted uncomfortably. Kaicho then looked over her shoulder at him still bent over and smiled at him; Ikkaku knew she wasn't _trying_ to be anything. But she just looked so damn good like that.

Kaicho placed the box back on it original shelf once it was back where it was she felt hands wrap around her waist slowly. Kaicho looked to see Ikkaku right behind her, Kaicho blushed as she felt the definition of his gender press into her backside.

"Ikkaku?" she whispered.

"Ya?" he replied his voice was low and husky. He nuzzled the crooked of her neck and shoulder with the tip of his nose. Kaicho shivered at the sensation, she felt his hot breath on her skin and it simply added to the pleasure. Kaicho sighed when she felt him kiss the spot softly then flick his tongue across her skin. Kaicho moaned as Ikkaku's mouth went to work on that one spot, her hands went around to wrap around the back of his neck. She pulled him against her while her body arched into his, pressing her backside against his erection.

Ikkaku couldn't what he was doing; he let his hands slowly wander upwards to her breasts. Kaicho was breathing heavily now a cry escaped her lips when his hands cupped her large breasts. Kaicho hissed when she felt his teeth leave a stinging bit on her neck while his tongue soothed the bit. Slowly Kaicho remembered what Aki had said about hickeys, 'Nuh I-Ikkaku you- you can't give me another hickey… Aki… saw it last time."

Ikkaku licked the spot again loving her small sounds of pleasure, "I really don't give a shit what Aki saw, after all her and the Captain are going at it so it's none of her concern." Ikkaku sucked on her neck and gave her breasts a firm squeeze. Kaicho let out a shuttering breath_ god that feels good._

"Baldy, what are your doing to Happy?" asked a cheerful voice. Ikkaku stiffened, he prayed to all the gods he knew that it wasn't who he thought it was. Slowly Ikkaku looked over his shoulder, to see his Lt standing there looking at them with wide eyes. Kaicho couldn't look back she wanted to find a rock and crawl under it, Kaicho knew they were screwed royally.

"Uh Lt…" before Ikkaku could say more Yachiru dashed off screaming as she went.

"_Baldy and Happy love each other and are makin babies in the closet!"_

Ikkaku had never wanted to snap the little twerp's neck so much in his entire life. Ikkaku looked down at the woman in his arms. Her hands were now wrapped around herself, _dammit!_

Ikkaku turned Kaicho around to see her face was red as hell and she wouldn't look at him. Ikkaku placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. Kaicho's eyes were shinning from unshed tears, Ikkaku sighed and pulled her close. Kaicho laid her head on his chest she wanted to just die so badly.

"Well we won't have to worry about breaking the news to anyone now." Ikkaku said quietly. Kaicho snorted with laughter at that, she wiped her eyes. "Well I guess there is something good coming out of this." Ikkaku smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. Kaicho smiled and leaned back so she could see his face, Ikkaku kissed her softly.

"You know I had hoped you would learn that it's much better for you two to have you FUN behind locked doors."

Ikkaku whirled around to glare at Yumichika who was smirking at them. Ikkaku snarled at his long time friend then wrapped an arm around Kaicho's shoulders protectively then walked off. Kaicho saw Yumichika wink at her, she smile at him.

A couple more weeks went by, weeks of utter embarrassment a battle happened and Squad 11 was forced into action Aki had gotten hurt but nothing that couldn't be handled on the spot. Kaicho had also heard some talk of how her and Captain Zaraki had finally had sex with each other. Kaicho wasn't going to deny the fact that Aki wasn't in their room that night or the fact some rather loud noises could be heard next door throughout the night. Many of the noises sounding like Aki's voice. Kaicho also wouldn't dispute the fact considering Captain Zaraki had walk into the dining room the next morning hair down, glared at anyone who looked at him piled a bunch of food on a tray and left for his room. Kaicho wanted to ask Aki about it but was afraid of what she might receive as an answer.


	8. Chapter 8 SEX ALERT

**Ok there is sex in this chapter u have been warned!**

* * *

Kaicho sat in the sparring room it was night time so it was empty. Kaicho sat near the window looking at the stars it had been a rather chaotic night, the stomach flu had gone around and the squad 11 men referred to it as THE PLAGUE Kaicho thought it was funny as hell. But Aki sure didn't but then again Kaicho hadn't been the one who received the worst of it. Kaicho felt just a _little_bit guilty her and Yoshe had just up and ditched Aki when the men had started drinking. Kaicho had spent a good half hour with Ikkaku, and she meant kissing Ikkaku for a good half hour before she had muttered something about going and checking on Aki.

Kaicho giggled at the memory she, Ikkaku and Yumichika had gotten to the clinic in time to see Aki beating the men out. Then Yumichika had decided to poke at her, she'd threatened to shave his head and Aki had called Ikkaku 'Reflector head' which Ikkaku wouldn't admit but it had hurt his pride.

"What the hell are you giggling about in here?" Kaicho turned to see Ikkaku walk in sword over his shoulder. Kaicho smiled at him. "Just think about what all happened today." Kaicho watched Ikkaku scowl no doubt remembering the insult Aki had thrown at him. Ikkaku made his way to her still scowling. "Che, I'm not sure how you find it funny." Kaicho smiled, Ikkaku would sooner die than admit he was self conscious about his head. He sat down next to her Kaicho watched as he rolled his shoulders slowly and winced slightly.

"Ikkaku are you alright?" Kaicho touched his arm gently. "Ya, my backs just a little stiff." He said while he continued to roll his shoulders. Kaicho tugged on his arm. "Why didn't you say so lay down I'll give you a massage, oh take your shirt off it'll be easier."

Ikkaku grinned at her "You sure you don't just want me to take my shirt off for you?" Kaicho blushed and smacked his arm lightly. "Just do it Ikkaku Maderame." Ikkaku chuckled as he took his shirt off and laid down on his front, he felt Kaicho then straddle his back. Ikkaku went limp as her soft hands began to firmly knead the muscles on his back. _God that feels good _Ikkaku groaned as her hands took all the kinks and stiffness out of his back.

Kaicho was loving this, Ikkaku's well muscled back would twitch every now and again, she worked to get the knots out of his strong back. She massaged his arms as well along with his neck, Kaicho loved looking at his muscles and she loved _feeling_ them even better.

Ikkaku felt his member harden swiftly when he felt her kiss his shoulder followed by a light touch of her tongue. He shuttered as her wet appendage licked down his spine slowly then back up, he was painfully hard. Ikkaku noticed this was becoming a rather normal thing now. "Kaicho." He groaned loudly. "Yes?" her breath tickled the wetness she'd left on his back causing his to become even more aroused. "Kaicho I _really_like this… but I would rather not be caught like this again." Kaicho hadn't thought of that all of her courage deflated she carefully got off his back. "Oh um I forgot about that."

Ikkaku sat up and wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him, he kissed her slowly. "That doesn't mean I don't want you.. but perhaps we can move this somewhere more _private_?"

Kaicho looked into his eye lust and want shined brightly, causing her own body to react. Kaicho nodded her head not sure if she could talk. Ikkaku grinned then quickly he put his shirt back on, he helped Kaicho up and walked out of the sparring dojo.

Kaicho knew her face was red were they going to have sex? Did she want to have sex was she ready? Kaicho had had sex once before but it had hurt terribly and only ended up in being a experience she wished she could forget. Kaicho had heard that after you lost your virginity that it wouldn't hurt as much or at all. Kaicho looked at Ikkaku as he lead her off, she smiled she really did love Ikkaku. _Wait did I just say** love**? _Kaicho thought about it and she knew without a doubt she truly did love Ikkaku, but the question was did her love her?

Kaicho and Ikkaku moved to his bedroom, Kaicho looked around it was plain with the normal things. Bed, dresser, a bed side table and a bottle of sake sat on a shelf. Ikkaku shut his door then wrapped his arms around Kaicho's' waist from behind. "It's not much but it home to me." Kaicho turned in his grasped and placed her arms around his neck. "Its fine Ikkaku." She kissed him gently and Ikkaku deepened it with a swipe of his tongue to her lips. Kaicho sighed and Ikkaku invaded her mouth, his tongue caressed hers gently. He growled when she bit his lip sharply. Ikkaku opened his eyes to see hers shining. Ikkaku held her back at an arm's length and took a deep breath. "Kaicho do you… really want to do this?" Kaicho replied without a seconds hesitation. "Yes Ikkaku I want to, becuase- because... I love you." kaicho blushed and looked away afraid he would reject her. She felt a hand cup her face making her look back at the third seat. Ikkaku kissed her but this kiss was different there was passion yes, it was gentle. When he met her eyes again they were soft, "Heh and here I was wondering how I was going to tell you that. I love you Kaicho."

Kaicho felt her heart to a little dance inside of her chest. Then the lust ignited again more powerful than before. Ikkaku must have seen it in her eye becuase he growl before he kissed her fiercely, Kaicho felt him backing her up to the bed. the back of her legs bumped into the edge of his bed Ikkaku let her fall from his arm onto his bed Kaicho squeaked as she suddenly fell. Ikkaku smirked at her Kaicho glared. Ikkaku grabbed one of her legs and took her sandals off. He kissed the arch of her foot then moved on to the other foot, ikkaku growled against her ankle when her other foot started to rub his leg in a very sensual way. Kaicho grinned her feminine pride swelled knowing she was doing this. Ikkaku ran his hands up from her feet over her thighs across her stomch and stopped there. Slowly he began to loosen her shirt. Kaicho began to do the same with his, once she had his chest bare she caressed it gently. Ikkaku growled once more before his hands cupped her now bare breasts.

Ikkaku looked at her, Kaicho's breasts more than filled his hands but they weren't overly big either. He ran his thumbs over the dusky nipple and watched them harden into peaks. He watched her face Kaicho's eye closed and her lips parted to let small sounds of pleasure leave her sweet mouth. Her legs parted as she sat back on her elbows, Ikkaku wedged himself between her legs rubbing their still clothed lower bodies together. kaicho moan as she felt his arousal press against her core, she whimpered when he gave her breasts a squeeze. Then Kaicho jerked and her eyes snapped open when she felt Ikkaku's mouth suck on one of her nipples. His tongue danced acrossed the hard peak, while one of his hands was kneading her other breast. kaicho wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest more firmly against him, a small part of her was aware of the fact that his unoccupied hand was going to work on her remaining clothes. He tugged at her pants until finally he was able to pull them off.

kaicho was amazed he'd done it one handed while still having his way with her breasts. Ikkaku stood up and made her lay down completely on his bed her head on his pillow. Ikkaku looked down at what he'd unraveled, Kaicho was all curves in the right places, nice breasts a shaply legs a patch of curls covered her womanhood. Kaicho ran a hand up and down her stomach to just under her breasts slowly to her navel. That small movement was REALLY turning him on, Ikkaku licked his lips and began to remove his remaining clothes quickly. kaicho watched with hunger.

Kaicho looked at his member with lust he was long and think, Kaicho saw him throb. "Ikkaku I want you." She purred. ikkaku slowly climb onto the bed with her, he ran his hands up her stomach brushing over her breasts. His fingers just barely touched her neck she bit his finger when her touch her lips, Ikkaku growl when Kaicho suck on the diget and flicked her tongue across it. Ikkaku spead her legs gently but firmly, kaicho wrapped her arms around his neck as he positioned himself. Ikkaku hissed when he felt the head gently touch her moist folds. Ikkaku leaned down and kissed her, before he thrusted inside of her. Kaicho stiffened and dug her nails into his back, he was BIG and there was a slight burn. But it was quickly disappearing as Ikkaku thrusted into her at a steady pace. kaicho wrapped her legs around his lean waist, her breasts would rub against his chest causing shock waves to travel up her body. Ikkaku nipped at her jaw, in and out he thrusted. Kaicho couldn't hold her sounds of pleasure back anymore, now she was a moaning groaning mess.

Ikkaku thrusted faster into her, he bit her neck sharply then soothed the bite with his tongue. Ikkaku was close it had been awhile since he'd last had sex, he thrust into her giving body at an angle. Rubbing that little piece of flesh. kaicho was panting he kept rubbing that little nub and it was driving her insane. Kaicho felt something buliding inside of her. "Nuh i-Ikkaku!"

Ikkaku began to thrust forcfully into her, Kaicho's body was begining to clench him. Then Kaicho stiffened and screamed as she came, her sex locked around Ikkaku tightly. "Fuck!" he groaned as his own release came. He collasped onto Kaicho their bodys heaving as they both took deep breathes. Ikkaku slowly rolled over off of Kaicho the he wrapped an arm around her and dragged her over to him. kaicho nuzzled him and pressed a sweet kiss to his collarbone. Ikkaku held her to him and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**MORNING**

Ikkaku woke up before Kaicho he yawned and Kaicho cuddled closer to him in her sleep. She murmured his name softly; Ikkaku grinned and brushed some of her curly hair behind her ear. Ikkaku's grin got wider as he remembered last night, Kaicho was a wolf in sheep's clothing. She was absolutely wild last night, if Ikkaku didn't know any better he'd say she was well practiced. But he knew she wasn't like that, when he'd say dirty things in her ear she'd blush a bright shade of red while she imagined it. Ikkaku was hungry but he didn't want to get up, for that meant leaving the warmth Kaicho's tired body provided. But his stomach had another idea as it snarled at him loudly, Ikkaku sighed he had to get up anyways. Carefully he lifted Kaicho up and slid off his bed. "Nuh… Ikkaku?" Kaicho groaned as she rubbed her eyes. "Sorry I was trying not to wake you up." Ikkaku whispered as he moved some more of her hair out of her face. Kaicho yawned. "Ah it's alright but do we have to wake up?"

Ikkaku sat on the edge of the bed and smiled at the very tired woman in his bed. "Well I'm hungry after all that…_ exercise_ we did last night." Ikkaku watched as Kaicho's face turned red and she looked away shyly. Ikkaku laid down on top of the blankets and propped his head up. "Can I ask you a rather personal question without you getting offended?" Kaicho looked back at Ikkaku and nodded wondering what he wanted.

"Exactly how many men have you been with Kaicho?" Kaicho blushed some more and picked at the blanket. _Might as well tell him everything. _Kaicho thought. "well remember how I said I lived in the 67th district?" Ikkaku nodded, remembering dinner a while ago. "Well I lived in a brothel there, my mother was one of the whores there and I'm what happens when your birth control fails." Kaicho felt Ikkaku stiffen, she never did like telling people this. Because then they thought she was easy and slept around, guys had always hit on her thinking they could get something from her While woman just turned their noses up and gave her 'The look' when Kaicho got within a 5 mile radius of their boyfriends. Ikkaku grabbed her hand. "Were you a… _worker_ there as well?" Kaicho smiled at the term he'd used, making it sound better than what it really was. "No, my mother was but she threatened to kill me if I went into the _profession_ she'd chosen. So she worked her ass off to make sure I wouldn't have to sell my body to live. But I was mistaken for one of the woman once; he was a high ranking noble he said he'd pay a high price for a night with me. My mother tried to refuse but the brothel owner wouldn't have it he'd said that if I didn't earn my keep some how he would have both me and my mother taken to the brothel in the 80th district. To make matters worse was my mother owed money to the owner so she couldn't refuse. That was my first time having sex and… it was horrible. So to answer your question I have only been with two men my entire life you and that nobleman."

Ikkaku played with one of her curls. He'd be lying if he said that when Kaicho had said she'd lived in a whore house he'd been a little scared. "Huh, well I have to admit of all the things I had imagined you living in a brothel wasn't one of them. You just don't seem like it, I've met girls who had mothers working in the brothels and they don't act so shy and scared of men."

Kaicho intertwined their fingers together. "Well my mother would always tell me of how men are absolutely horrible how they are pigs looking for one thing and would leave you as soon as they got it. Also my first time wasn't pleasant son those things combined as well as when I had traveled with Aki before we came her kinda just made me shy away from men." Ikkaku was curious now. "What happened with Aki to make you fear men?" He asked quietly.

Kaicho snuggled up closer to Ikkaku and he wrapped an arm around her. "Well we were somewhere in the 20th district and we were walking by a bar, a couple of guys came out heavily drunk. They grabbed Aki and me saying how they were going to have some fun with use. Aki bit one of them and helped me and we escaped. While we were running away one of them tackled Aki into the dirt and tried to rip her clothes off she fought him and we ran some more and hid from them behind a trash pile."

Ikkaku really did like Aki for taking care of kaicho."How did you and Aki meet?" Kaicho traced little patterns on Ikkaku's chest. "Mmm I met Aki in 67th, I was taking the trash out and Aki was running from some people I guess she'd stolen some food from a vendor. I help to hide her from them, Aki told me and my mother about how she was traveling up the district line. My mother then asked Aki to take me witn her. At first Aki tried to refuse because she didn't have the money which I understood considering she'd just stolen food. But then my mother pulled out a rather LARGE wad of cash saying she'd give it all to Aki if she took me with her. Aki agreed but only took maybe a forth of what my mother had offered her. My mother tried to have Aki take it all but Aki said she wouldn't take it. I knew as well as Aki that money was what my mother was going to use to pay off the debt to the owner." Ikkaku saw Kaicho smile fondly at the memory. Ikkaku nuzzled Kaicho's throat and nipped at her jaw, Kaicho giggled at the ticklish feeling. "Well I'm pretty grateful Aki did what she did." Kaicho sighed as he then kissed her neck gently. "Mmm ikkaku."

Ikkaku then stopped. "As much as I would like to stay in bed and ravish you I have to get up I have rookies to train and I NEED something to eat." Kaicho smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Well I'm not hungry so I think I'll just go to the clinic, we need more supplies and its my turn to get them." Ikkaku kissed her softly. "Alright see you later then?" kaicho nodded shyly as he pressed little kisses to her lips.

Her mother was wrong not all men were horrible, Ikkaku made Kaicho feel loved and wanted.

* * *

**Ok is there anyone who is reading this story of mine who either knows or is a artist? like i want to get somebody to make some artwork for this story, wish upon a dandelion and warm affections. So if you r an artist or no someone plz let me no so we can get some pics for these stories of mine.**


	10. Chapter 10

Ikkaku left his room and headed for breakfast, his stomach growling the entire way there. He really did care for the shy woman who was really a lioness in disguise. He'd seen other couples and knew that COUPLES did more than sex. But Ikkaku had never been a couple, his love life was similar to that of Captain Zaraki's. Sex with a woman then leave nothing more nothing less no exchanging of names nothing. Ikkaku stepped into the dining hall and looked around like normal it was almost empty with the exception of a few. Ikkaku noticed Aki was also up and about. He drummed his fingers on his sword case on his shoulder, if anyone would know what he should do it was Aki. Ikkaku walked over to her, if anyone knew anything about Kaicho it would have to be Aki right?

Aki looked up from her bagel as he suddenly blurted out what he wanted. "I need your help Aki, its about Kaicho."

He watched as she chewed thoughtfully on her bagel. "Ok I'll see what I can do for you."

He rubbed the back of his neck he was a little bit uncomfortable with _'asking for help'_ from anyone for anything. "I don't have any idea of what I should do." He sighed.

Aki blink at him in confusion. "Care to be a little more specific?"

Ikkaku felt like a school boy caught by the teacher with a dirty picture. "Well I want to do something for her but I just don't know what. What do you think she would like?"

Aki smiled widely at him. "You want to do something for Kaicho?" She asked. _God don't you understand what I'm trying to say to you woman? _He thought as he nodded stiffly to this woman. Ikkaku then saw Captain Zaraki standing just behind Aki, it was obvious he was listening to what Aki had to say. "Well she's a girl Ikkaku so you could do anything and it would make her happy, as long as it showed you cared."

Ikkaku gave her a look of confusion. _What is it with woman and not just saying what needs to be said?_ Aki sighed still oblivious to Captain Zaraki behind her.

"In other words give her flowers, you don't have go out and buy the most expensive flowers you find. Just picking some from along the road would work, it would show you were thinking about her. Or hold her hand just because you can, talk to her ask her about her life. Let her ask questions about yours, romance her with this head, (Aki pointed to Ikkaku's face) just as much as that head, (she pointed towards his crotch.) Every girl myself included likes to know that a guy will listen to her and do more stuff with her besides sex."

Ikkaku thought about it, in a way it did make sense he could at least try and if all else failed he could ask either Aki or Yoshe possibly Kaicho herself. He nodded then got up and walk off, he saw Zaraki wrap his arms around Aki from the corner of his eye. As much as Ikkaku wanted to go and 'show Kaicho he care' he had recruits to train and breakfast to eat. So it would have to wait for a couple of hours, besides he wasn't sure WHAT he would do yet.

Kaicho and Yoshe took care of the clinic healing some of the men that came in, while Aki was out with Captain Zaraki. Towards the end of the day Kaicho decide to go and take stock of what they had and what they needed. "Yoshe I'm going to go ahead and take stock and go to 4th and get the supplies we need. Will you be okay here by yourself while I'm gone?" She asked the sable haired beauty. Yoshe nodded. "I'll be fine I'm probably just going to close up we haven't had anyone come in for awhile now… and I have someone I have to meet."

Kaicho tuned to her friend grinning, her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. "Somebody to meet… would this be the mysterious man you meet on your breaks?" Kaicho teased. But then Yoshe blushed a light shade of red.

Kaicho gaped at her. "Oh my god it is a man your seeing someone!" Yoshe looked around as if someone may have heard Kaicho. "Kaicho Shh! I-I don't want anyone to know!" Kaicho rushed over to Yoshe and grabbed her arm and dropped her voice to a conspiring whisper. "Who is it Yoshe I won't tell if you don't want me to, is it Yumichika?" Kaicho asked remembering that the 5th seat and Yoshe had been spending a lot of time together recently. Yoshe bit her lip and look into Kaicho warm eyes with her green ones. "I-It's not Yumichika, it's not anyone in the 11th either or 4th for that matter."

Kaicho tugged at Yoshe's sleeve. "Come on Yoshe we're friends aren't we lets have girl talk, I have an hour or two before I really have to head to 4th. I'll tell you about my love life if you tell me about yours." Kaicho watched Yoshe consider it then nodded, Kaicho smiled and ran to the door and locked it then dragged Yoshe to the back porch. "Alright now who is he?"

Yoshe drummed her fingers on the hardwood of the porch. "Its-its' Captain Ukitake." She whispered. Kaicho's jaw dropped of all the men in the Sereitei she expected the sickly captain of squad 13 wasn't one of them. Kaicho thought of what she knew of the tall white haired captain. She knew he had a really bad case of tuberculosis, so bad at times he would be made incapacitated from it that he all he could do was lay in bed and rest. Captain Unohana was STILL trying to find a way to cure him; Kaicho thought about it some more and realized that before her Aki and Yoshe had come here. Yoshe had been the one to take medicine to Captain Ukitake and she remembered Captain Unohana remarking on the fact that Captain Ukitake had more than once requested Yoshe to be the one to deliver his medicine.

Kaicho sat Indian style across from her friend. "So what's he like?" Kaicho watched as Yoshe got a soft look on her face. (This was rare for Yoshe)

"He's a very honorable man; he'll fight for what he believes in. He's kind good with kids he's respectful to everyone around him no matter rank or what their crimes are. No matter the cost Jūshirō always seems to try and do the right thing. He doesn't let the fact that he's sick bring him down, he's almost always in a good mood. He's always happy and likes to share that happiness with everyone around him, and it seems he always knows when I'm unhappy and knows how to make me smile again." Kaicho watched as Yoshe bit her lip again. "Why do I hear a 'But' in your voice?" Kaicho asked softly. Captain Ukitake sounded like a wonderful man, but she saw the hesitation in Yoshe's eyes.

Yoshe looked at Kaicho there was sadness on her beautiful face. "Kaicho I'm afraid to get close to him." She whispered and hung her head in shame. Kaicho was confused. "Why Yoshe he sound like the perfect man to me." Yoshe nodded. "He IS perfect Kaicho… But what if we get close to each other and he… _dies._" She whispered the last part so quietly that Kaicho almost didn't hear her. Kaicho could understand her fear because of Ukitake's health it was insure as of to how long he would live. Kaicho reached over and held Yoshe's hand. "Yoshe are you really willing to let yourself not know love because of that? Look and me and Aki it's clear she and Captain Zaraki are deep in it and I can't think of myself without Ikkaku. Like there is a chance one day they may go out and fight and not come back alive… but I'm not going to let that stop me. Now the question is are YOU going to let that fear stop you from getting close to him? Like I don't know what skeletons hide in your closet but I can tell you having someone there with you makes them seem less scary."

Yoshe looked at Kaicho with wonder. "When did you become so wise and sure of yourself?" Kaicho smiled and leaned back on her hands. "I don't know … I think maybe this place is having an affect on me that and Ikkaku."

kaicho and Yoshe jumped as somebody knocked on the door. "Uh excuse me Miss Tsukiki theres a couple of people from Squad 4 here and they say they have supplies for you." Kaicho jumped up and rushed to the door. "Oh they must have gotten tired of waiting for me to come. Yoshe you go and see ukitake I'll handle this alright?" Yoshe nodded and then made her way out.

Kaicho walked out to see some of squad 4 there carrying boxes for the clinic. "I'm so sorry i lost track of time and-" "Yes, well while you were busy with your MAN we were busy bring you these supplies to this hell hole!" Interupted a snide voice. Kaicho looked over to see a woman she loathed above all others. Jajauma. She was a tallish woman shorter than Aki and skinny as a stick. She had a pinched face and beady black eyes and a unruly mop of dirty brown hair on her head. She was a woman who liked to looked down her nose at others and make snide comments. She avoided Aki because Aki had short sheeted her bed one time and threatened to shave a landing stripe across her head. Jajauma also avoided Yoshe because Yoshe was just Yoshe and could send anyone crying with her cold remarks and sharp tongue. But she took pleasure in tormenting Kaicho whenever she was alone. Kaicho hated the woman she didn't know what god she pissed off but she would just have to deal with it.

"hello jajauma I'm sorry I did'nt come up to 4th like I was supposed to... but thank you for bringing everything here." Jajauma sniffed and glared at Kaicho. "You should be sorry these men are absolute monsters and pigs!" Kaicho notied some of said men were now glaring at Jajauma. Kaicho felt annouance fill her, she had actually come to like some of the squad 11 members. Ikkaku had introduced her to some of the men and she'd learn that not ALL of them were bad. Quite a few of them were actually really sweet although the male pride got in the way. "Jajauma I think maybe you shouldn't talk about things you know nothing of."

The woman sneered at Kaicho. "Of course you would say that after all you are fucking a bald thug who couldn't make it anywhere else in the soul society, but I guess you'll learn when he throws you away like the common whore. With him being to much of a coward to do-" She didn't get to say anything else as Kaicho's fist slammed into her mouth. Jajauma flew backwards smacking her head against the ground. She looked up at kaicho to see her standing over her. Kaicho was glaring at her with such venom that she felt a sliver of fear. But she then realized everyone was watching her...

"So you don't like it when I talk about he scum of the world-" Again she didn't get to finish as kaicho's foot slammed into her stomach. The kaicho spoke her voice shook with rage. "I don't care what you say about me you- you bitch! But leave Ikkaku out of this, he' s better man than you will ever understand and the same goes for a lot the men here in squad 11!" Kaicho didn't see Jajauma's foot all of a sudden lift up and slam into her thigh. But she wasn't going to let that stop her, Kaicho ignored the pain as she went after the woman who was taller than her. Kaicho punched and kicked putting what all ikkaku had taught her to good use. While Jajauma fought as if they were have a slapping fight she lashed out everywhere with her hands and turned her face away to protect it altough it didn't do her much good as Kaich wailed on her. It stung like a bitch when the back of her hand came across Kaicho face or when her nails rake across her cheek. then kaicho felt herself yanked off of the woman. "Kaicho knock it off!" kaicho yowled hissed like a cat. "Let go I'm not done beating her ugly face in!"

"Yes yes i understand she's ugly after all no one the the whole sereitei is as beautiful as me." Kaicho looked up to see Yumichika was the one who had a hold of her. She stopped struggleing and watched as jajauma wailed loudly and pointed at kaicho franticly. "Did you see what she did to me!" one of Jajauma's eyes was swollen shut and her face was black and blue while her lip bleed like crazy. Hanaturo who was with the group stepped up to the shrew of a woman. "With all do respect I think you were asking for it after all it was rather unessicary to say all that when all we were doing was delivering supplies." Jajauma looked at her suprior and let out a shriek of feminen rage and then pick herself up and stormed off.

Hanaturo then turned to kaicho and Yumichika. "Now where would you like use to put these supplies at Kaicho?"

* * *

**k this chapter took me awhile cuz i'm still trying to think of a sex scene for warm affections which is proving to be alot harder than i thought when i decided to do a story with sajin komamura. and btw i'm STILL looking for an artist to make some pics for this story and the other 2 so plz let me no if you no any1.**


	11. Chapter 11 SEX ALERT

Kaicho sat in the dining hall after they had put everything away Hanataro had offered to heal her injuries but Kaicho had refused saying she could take care of them herself. Kaicho hissed as she disinfected the cut on her hand which was in the shape of teeth marks. _That one is going to sting for a couple days._ Kaicho rolled the sleeve of her shihakusho up and winced she hadn't realized that Jajauma had gotten her shoulder pretty good, it was beginning to bruise up some but not much. Kaicho looked up as she heard the door open up and saw Aki walk in hold Captain Zaraki's hand. Kaicho noticed the look of content on both of their faces. Then she watched as Aki gasped when she noticed Kaicho's worse for wear looks.

"Oh my god Kaicho what happened?" Aki exclaimed. Yachiru appeared out of nowhere and piped up, "Happy got into a fight with a girl from squad 4." Kaicho wondered if Yachiru had seen the fight and where'd she'd come from all of a sudden.

Aki blinked in disbelief, "You really did get into a fight?" Kaicho nodded and wasn't about to regret it. She felt Captain Zaraki watching with interest in the back ground. Aki gently picked up Kaicho's hand and looked at her knuckles, there were red and the skin was split. Aki looked back up at Kaicho, "what did you get into a fight for? Kaicho blushed she didn't want to admit it was over Ikkaku. Yachiru answered for her. "A woman from squad 4 with short brown hair came by she gave some stuff to Happy and said some bad things about Baldy." Kaicho nodded at Aki's questioning look. Aki got up and tugged on Kaicho to follow, "Come on let me take care of these wounds." Kaicho followed silently.

Ikkaku sparred with one of the new recruits the rookie wasn't that bad but he had a long way to go. Ikkaku disarmed him and smacking the wooden sword against his ass and kicked him to the side. "Keep practicing greenhorn!" Ikkaku's mind began to wander again, he was thinking of how he was going to show Kaicho 'he cared'. _Maybe I should start small get her some flowers… but dammit I don't know what KIND of flowers she prefers. Why the hell does this have to be so hard? _He wondered. Ikkaku hissed a he was hit with a wooden sparring sword, he looked up at the rookie he'd disarmed earlier. Ikkaku's wandering had cost him, the rookie had gotten a hit in. Ikkaku's eyes narrowed as he saw the small victory go to the boy's head. "Lucky shot it won't happen again so don't let it go to your head kid!" He growled Ikkaku watched as the boy's cockiness wavered for a moment before it hardened and he charged Ikkaku. _At least he's not short of courage that's good._

The sparring room dojo was torn open and the squad's 7th seat rushed in shouting. "That chick with the red hair and boobs just got into a cat fight!" Ikkaku then slammed his wooden sword down onto the boys shoulder and turned to the unfortunate man and snarled. "What the hell do you mean Kaicho was in a FIGHT? Is she hurt is she alright who the hell was it?" The man regretting coming into the sparring dojo he'd forgotten that Ikkaku was in here. "S-She got into a fight I don't know anything else but I did see blood-"

Ikkaku cursed and ran snatching his sword up as he ran out of the dojo, thoughts of Kaicho in a fight with one of the other men swirled through his head_. I will KILL anyone who's touched her Squad member or not!_ Ikkaku ran into the dining hall and saw Yumichika and Captain Zaraki he dashed to them. "Kaicho is she alright?" Yumichika looked up at Ikkaku and replied in that uncaring way of his. "Of she alright although she did look rather ugly with all of that nasty blood all over her clothes." Ikkaku felt his stomach drop. "Blood she was bleeding?" Yumichika nodded. "Yes, and that fat lip of hers wasn't all that pretty either-" Captain Zaraki interrupted his 5th seat roughly. "She's in the clinic with Aki Ikkaku go and see for yourself cause Yumichika's making it sound like she's dead." Ikkaku ran for the clinic she wasn't dead but she was hurt, which did nothing for his fears. Ikkaku ripped the clinic door open to see Kaicho sitting on a table and Aki was standing next to her.

"Kaicho someone said you were in a fight?" he watched as Kaicho blushed and Aki patted her hand gently. Which had a bandage on it. "I'll leave you two alone." Aki said and walked out.

Ikkaku hurried to Kaicho then gently touched the bandage on her face. "Kaicho… what happened?" Kaicho smiled in embarrassment. "Well I got into a fight." Ikkaku growled lowly. "I can SEE that but I don't understand WHY." Kaicho blushed some more. "Well it was with a woman from 4th squad…"

"And?" Ikkaku prompted. Kaicho licked her swollen lip. "It was because she said bad things about you…" Ikkaku stiffened. Kaicho had gotten into a fight… over HIM? She had gotten into a fight because someone had said bad things about HIM? "You mean to tell me you got into a fight because a woman of 4th was bad mouthing me?" He asked carefully.

Kaicho nodded then her eyes filled with excitement. "You should have seen me Ikkaku, I fought just like you taught me and I won! You should have seen her face after they pulled me off her." Ikkaku was stunned she'd got into a fight over him and somebody had to pull her off. But any anger he felt or worry melt as she looked at him with those eyes. _She looks so proud of herself._ Ikkaku sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "What the hell am I going to do with you?"

Kaicho looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean Ikkaku?" Ikkaku looked away. "I was worried… that you were REALLY hurt. Someone told me you were bleeding and that you had blood on your clothes and well…" He stopped as he felt Kaicho grab a hold of the front of his shihakusho. She was looking at him in a way that just made his chest warm up. "Ikkaku come here." She said in a sultry way. Ikkaku obeyed without a second thought, he didn't stop her as she leaned up and pressed her lips to his. He didn't mind when she opened her mouth for him and his tongue had a field day in her mouth.

"Oh for god's sake you two how many times and I going to catch you both trying to have sex with one another?" Ikkaku jumped and looked over his shoulder to see Yumichika there hands on his hips one foot tapping on the floor. "I've told you once before go somewhere PRIVATE for that." He chided. Ikkaku looked at Kaicho as she giggled.

"Alright then." Kaicho slide off the table and then took Ikkaku's hand and walked out past Yumichika. "Bye Yumichika." She said as they walked for Ikkaku's room.

Once there Kaicho looked up at Ikkaku and then slipped her hand into his shirt and began to rub his chest. Ikkaku's body immediately responded to the soft touch. "Kaicho wait your hurt." He hissed.

Kaicho pouted at him and that just turned him on even more. "But Ikkaku I'm _aching_ for you. Besides I'm hurting more with you not touching me." She began to press kiss to his neck her tongue would flick out every now and again. Ikkaku shivered his hands clutched at her hips. "Kaicho." He groaned. Her hand then slipped into his pants and wrapped around his member. Which hardened painfully when her warm hands touched him, Ikkaku growled as she began to stroke him slowly. Ikkaku couldn't seem to stop his hands from going lower and kneading her butt. Kaicho let a soft sound of pleasure escape her lips. Ikkaku couldn't hold it in any more he began backing Kaicho up to his bed removing her clothing as they went. Kaicho franticly tugged at his trying to do the same. Then he pushed Kaicho onto his bed and tore his remaining clothing off. Then turned his attention to Kaicho, her shirt was off but her pants and bra was still on. The bandages on her both angered him to no she had been hurt but aroused him in knowing she had fought for _him_. Slowly Ikkaku removed her pants sliding them off her legs while gently touching her skin with his hands. Then she was left in her matching white lacy bra and panties and sandals. Ikkaku removed her sandals and then kissed his way up her leg.

Kaicho shivered at the feeling and watched as he took off her panties with his teeth. That excited her even more, Kaicho moaned as Ikkaku kissed her inner thigh running his lips upwards. _Oh no way he's not really going to?_ Kaicho let out a cry as he then licked her core. She lifted her legs higher and Ikkaku put them over his shoulders as he feasted on her womanhood. Kaicho felt like she was going to explode, his mouth should have been illegal. As it lick at her sex and sucked on her clit. Kaicho felt herself getting closer to completion as Ikkaku nipped at her gently. Kaicho cried out in frustration as his mouth was suddenly gone.

Ikkaku chuckled and then crawled up her body and kissed her gently so as not to hurt her split lip. Kaicho sighed at the contact she arched upwards as she felt his member brush against her slick fold. "Ikkaku." She mewed. Ikkaku rubbed his head through her folds enjoying the look of need on her lovely face. Then slowly he pushed himself into her giving sex. They both groaned when he was in her completely inside of her body. Then Ikkaku began to thrust into her, but with an expert roll of his hips. Neither speeding up nor slowing down, Kaicho clutched at him and panted into his ear. "Ah I-Ikkaku."

Ikkaku thrusted into her then grinded their hips together enjoying the friction. Kaicho's breathe was hot against his ear and her cries of passion sending him to new heights. Kaicho wrapped her legs around his waist. Ikkaku began to kiss her neck while he pushed into her and pulled back out.

Kaicho felt the building on a orgasm as Ikkaku's mouth went to work on her neck. Then she stiffened as she came. "Ikkaku!" she cried. Ikkaku thrusted harder into her and followed her over the edge. Ikkaku latched onto her neck as he released inside of Kaicho leaving a dark love bite. Ikkaku wrapped his arms around her and held her to him as the panted. Kaicho then slowly released her legs from his waist. Ikkaku rolled over and held her to him. "Have I told you I love you yet today?" Ikkaku asked tiredly.

Kaicho shook her head. Ikkaku kissed her forehead. "Well I love you." Kaicho smiled and cuddled into him. "I love you too Ikkaku."

* * *

**other update this one didn't take as long as the last one so let me no what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

Kaicho woke up and yawned Ikkaku was snoring loudly, Kaicho looked up at him. _Holy hell does he snore. _Kaichothought tiredly she snuggled down into his arms and tried to go back to sleep but that wasn't going to happen with ikkaku snoring loud enough to wake the dead. kaicho sighed and got up carefully trying not to wake sleeping beauty. kaicho looked around for her clothing from last night, once she'd put them on Kaicho quietly padded through the quiet halls of squad 11 it was around 12:00. So the men were either hungover or sparring. Kaicho went inside of her room and changed into some new clothing. Kaicho looked around Yoshe wasn't there and Aki was either next door with Captain Zaraki or already up and about.

kaicho left the room and walked towrads the clinic she blushed when she heard the sounds of Captain Zaraki and Aki together coming from the bedroom as she walked by. But chose to ignore the sounds, Kaicho opened up the clinic to see Yoshe was in there and she looked... flustered.

"Morning Kaicho!" Yoshe said quickly refusing to meet Kaicho's eyes. Kaicho was confused and gave Yoshe a once over. her normally smooth hair was dishevaled and she had a light blush to her cheeks and her lips looked red and puffy.

"Holy shit you got laid by Ukitake didn't you!" Kaicho exclaimed. Kaicho had learned some knew vocabulary words from being around the squad 11 men and Ikkaku.

Yoshe suddenly dashed across the room and put a hand to Kaicho's mouth and looked out the still open doorway as if expecting someone to be there. then she closed the door carefully and looked back at kaicho.

"Kaicho how did you know that?" Yoshe hissed removing her hand from Kaicho's face.

Kaicho looked at Yoshe with wide eyes. _Oh My GOD Yoshe and Captain Ukitake had SEX!_Kaicho thought.

She ignored Yoshe's question and asked one of her own. "Did you like it?" She asked curiously. Kaicho watched as Yoshe's face went red and she looked away. "Y-Yes." She whispered.

Kaicho smiled at her friend brightly then smiled cheekily. "Yoshe and Ukitake sittin in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g-"

"Stop that!" Yoshe laughed.

Kaicho and Yoshe talked about it when suddenly the clinic door opened and Aki stepped in with Captain Zaraki and another man with brown hair close behind.

"Kaicho, Yoshe your not going to believe who this is." Aki chimed pointing back at the brown-haired man. Kaicho was only partially listening as Aki introduced him as Tarao, Aki's older brother. All Kaicho was paying attention to was the tension that seemed to radiat between Captain Zaraki and Aki's brother. If Zaraki touched Aki in ANY way Tarao would shoot a glare his way which inturn would cause Zaraki to touch Aki again more purposely and possibly. Kaicho could already tell that Tarao's visit was trouble in disguise.

All that day Tarao stayed near Aki, which clearly displeased Captain Zaraki. Even more so when he had to leave to take care of squad business. Once after lunch Kaicho watched as Zaraki kissed Aki right infront of Tarao, that kiss was a clear statement that said one thing; MINE. KaichoSat with Aki as they watched the squad 11 men train. Kaicho bit her lip and looked over at Aki. Over the next few days Kaicho watched them quietly, she watched as it exceltaed more and more with each passing day.

kaicho lay on top of Ikkaku they were both naked (no surprise there) he was running his fingers along her spine while she traced the scar on his chest. "Ikkaku what does Captain Zaraki think of Aki's brother Torao?" Kaicho asked. Ikkaku blinked and looked down at Kaicho, he cupped the underside of her jaw and made her look up at him. "Why do you want to know something like that Kaicho, and why ask me?"

Kaicho drummed her fingers on his chest thoughtfully. "Well because I get the feeling that Tarao doesn't like Captain Zaraki, and also I'd like to know hat HE thinks. But your Captain kinda scares me and I don't think he'd talk to me." kaicho said ruefully.

"Hmm." was Ikkaku's reply he traced the edge of her lips with his thumb. "Well he calls Aki's brother 'That Fucking Cocksucker' if that helps any, and from what he's told me Tarao just got transferred over here and he takes any and every opportunity to steal Akiaway from the Captain. Yesterday I watched as Tarao cam into the sparring room and told Aki he was hurt and needed treatment even though she was on her break AND with the Captain. Also the Captain can't really do anything about Tarao considering if he hurts Tarao then Aki will be the one to rush to heal him. So the Captain's in between a rock and a hard place. If he does nothing Tarao will continue to try and take Aki from him, but if he beats the shit out of him like the Captain normally would it would make Aki mad and just push her away even more." Ikkaku said thoughtfully. "And why do you want to know all this Kaicho?"

Kaicho layed her head back down on Ikkaku's chest. "Well for one I want to see Aki happy and I can tell she's very happy with Captain Zaraki. Also it's obvious that Tarao and Zaraki hate each for the fact that they both love Aki, but I don't understand why Tarao hates Captain Zaraki, if this keeps going the way it is then Aki might be forced to choose between the man she loves and her brother." Kaicho said sadly. Aki was clearly happy with the fact that her brother was alive, but Kaicho didn't want her to have to choose between the two men.

"Kaicho what are you planning?" Ikkaku asked. He was afraid she was going to stick her nose into something and get hurt. He didn't think Captain Zaraki would cause her harm but he didn't know about Tarao.

"I'm thinking tomorrow I'll ask Tarao why he hates Captain Zaraki so much." kaicho said. Ikkaku went back to running his fingers along her naked back. _Looks like I'll be trailing Kaicho tomorrow._ Ikkaku thought grimly.

NEXT DAY

Kaicho hunted down Tarao and she found him heading for the sparring room -where Captain Zaraki and Aki were spending time together at- Kaicho quickly ran infront of him and blocked his path. "Hey Tarao could I talk to yoou for a moment its about Captain Zaraki."

Tarao's eyes flicked to the sparring room he could see Aki sitting between Zaraki's outstretched legs, but he was curious as of to what Kaicho could want. "Alright."

Kaicho led Tarao back to the clinic and to the porch to sit on, what they didn't realize was Ikkaku around the corner spying on them quietly.

"tarao why do you hate Captain Zaraki so much?" Kaicho asked bluntly. She really wan't in the mood to beat around the bush looking for an answer.

Tarao was a little surprised by her directness but decided to match her with his own. "I hate him because he's from the 80th district his name is a dead give away." He said coldly.

Kaicho cocked her head to the side in confusion. "But Tarao that doesn't make any sense what so ever, he can't control the fact he's from 80 of the fact his last name is Zaraki."

"My little sister doesn't need some district 80 trash in her life especially after what had happened." Tarao snapped. Kaicho blinked. She hadn't expected him to snap so quickly, but Kaicho continued none the less.

"But Tarao she's happy and further more Aki told not that long ago that Captain Zaraki had actually HELPED her back in 80, and you may not have heard but he beat the shit out of the guy who'd hurt her awhile back-"

"That doesn't fucking matter my sister deserves better than this shit!" Tarao snarled rearing up and standing over Kaicho.

"I think you need to leave now Kimura." Came Ikkaku's voice from behind Kaicho. Kaicho turned to see Ikkaku making his way over to them slowly his sword over one shoulder there was an air of menace around him. Kaicho had to admit she was more than a little glad Ikkaku was there, Tarao had startled her when he'd reared up like that.

"I don't give a damn if you and Aki are related, unlike the Captain there's nothing between me and beating your ass right here and now." Ikkaku said coldly.

Tarao snorted and made as if to leave. But Kaicho's soft voice stopped him for a second. "Tarao... please Aki's been through alot she loves Kenpachi dearly and he'd sooner die then let her be hurt. Please don't force her to choose between the two of you it will hurt her deeply."

tarao seemed to contemplate Kaicho's word before he walked off quickly. Kaicho hoped she didn't make anything worse, she felt Ikkaku place a hand on her shoulder gently. Kaicho looked up at him from her seat on the wooden floor.

Ikkaku saw the worry in her warm brown eyes, he sighed and sat down next to her then wrapped his arms around her tightly. "It'll all work out Kaicho, there's no way in hell the Captain is going to let Tarao ruin him and Aki's relationship."

kaicho laid her head on his shoulder and let him presense seep into her body. "I just hope I didn't just make things worse for Aki." Kaicho said sadly.

"It had to be said kaicho... he wouldn't have listened if Captain Zaraki had told him that, and Aki's obviously trying to avoid the matter all together so there wasn't much else to do. We'll have to wait and see now." Ikkaku said quietly.

Kaicho still felt like she'd failed Aki in some way, Kaicho made herself more comfortable against Ikkaku. they sat in a peaceful silence let to their own thoughts.

Kaicho worried about Tarao and Aki's relationship with Captain Zaraki. While Ikkaku worried about Kaicho and hoped she stayed out of it as much as possible, Ikkaku knew it would get ugly before it got better and he didn't want kaicho in the crossfire when things blew.

* * *

**ok this is 4 my butterfly love fans i would like 2 say i'm sry 4 taking so long to update and thank u 4 being so amazing.**


	13. Chapter 13

Just like Ikkaku predicted things got real ugly before they got better. Kaicho and Ikkaku were sitting in the sparring room when suddenly they heard yelling. Kaicho looked up and watched as Aki stormed into the dojo with Zaraki hot on her heels.

"That fucking cocksucker has been out to ruin us since day one, why the hell can't you see that Aki!" Zaraki snapped.

Aki whirled on him her eyes shining. "That 'Fucking cocksucker' is my brother Kenpachi I haven't seen him in YEARS I thought he was dead, DEAD!"

"I don't give a damn if he was your fucking mother! He hates me and to be completely honest I hate the bastard as well!" Kenpachi snapped.

Kaicho bit her lip Akilooked like she was going to cry, she wanted to go and play mediator but Ikkaku wrapped his arm around Kaicho's waist firmly. Kaicho looked up at him questioningly and Ikkaku shook his head firmly. and gave her a look that said 'Don't get involved right now'

Kaicho watched sadly as Kenpachi and Aki yelled at each other some more.

"What the fuck Aki why are you refusing to see the fucking truth I never thought you to be a fucking retard!" Kenpachi roared.

Tears escaped Aki's eyes, that inturn caused kenpachi to look liked he'd been punched in the stomach. He took a hesiatnt step forward. "Aki..." He said quietly.

"I am not a retard Kenpachi Zaraki and further more I refuse to be forced to pick between you and Tarao." Her voice quivered very slightly. Zarakitook another step forward clearly intending to comfort her but Aki wasn't having it. She brushed him off and walked swiftly out of the room trying to hide her eyes.

"Dammit." Zaraki snarled. Then stormed off in the opposite direction.

Kaicho sighed sadly then looked up at Ikkaku. He had a grim look on his face, Kaicho tugged on his sleeve to get his attention.

Ikkaku cocked an eyebrow at her questioningly. "What is it Kaicho."

"Should we... ya know?" Kaicho asked hesitantly. Ikkaku shook his head firmly. "No, I really don't want to be caught in the middle of this I also don't want you to be either Kaicho."

Kaicho looked down to the floor. She wanted to help but she didn't know what she could do. Ikkaku nudged her lightly. "hey don't worry about it, they'll work it out."

kaicho nodded in agreement, then Ikkaku stood up. "Come on I want to take you out to eat tonight." he said holding his hand out to her. Kaicho smiled softly and let him help her up.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Aki and Kenpachi didn't get better they got worse, Aki avoided Zaraki all together and was now sleeping with Yoshe in their old room. Kenpachi stalkedthe hallways of squad 11 in a foul mood. Everyone avoided eye contact with him, even Tarao. Kaicho could tell he still loved Aki because he'd had many times to beat the crap out of Tarao but he didn't.

Kaicho tried to comfort Aki as best she could, Aki refused to talk about it.

Kaicho watched Aki heal a man's head quietly it was obvious by the scowl on her face of what she was thinking of. When suddenly Yachiru ran in. "Pretty get your stuff we have hollows to fight!"

kaicho frowned she hated it when she had to go on the battle field but it was something she had to do.

BATTLEFIELD

Kaicho had just healed a woman with a cracked skull when Ikkaku staggered in supporting a barely consious Tarao. kaicho paled and rushed over to Ikkaku she let Aki take care of Tarao.

Ikkaku was covered in hollow blood and he had a few nasty cut on him but nothing serious. "Holy hell Ikkaku what did you do bathe in blood before you got here?" kaicho hissed as she cleaned his cuts and healed them. She couldn't help herself and she washed his face clear of the blood, and grim he had on him.

Ikkaku couldn't keep the grin off his face as she tended to him. "If you think I look bad wait until you see the Captain."

Suddenly there was a roar over head and the tent was riped away, Kaicho's eyes widened as she beheld the huge hollows standing over them. Ikkaku quickly tore into action. "If you can walk then get goin and help those who are unable!" He roared loudly.

Kaicho ducked just as a hollow was about to take her head off, Ikkaku snarled and cut the offending hand off. Then he went at the Hollow savagely, kaicho saw Aki helping someone up when a Hollow much smaller than the rest clawed up her back. Kaicho saw Aki turn and kill the Hollow but then she was attacked by another much bigger Hollow. Kaicho saw Captain Zaraki rush in and his sword hacked the hollow to pieces. kaicho saw Yoshe ran over to help them so Kaicho turned her attention to the rest of the wounded. Kaicho supported a man with a bum leg it was slow going considering she was only one holding him up. But Kaicho wasn't going to give up just because it was hard, suddenly the man ws being supported on his other side. Kaicho looked over to see Ikkaku there. "Dammit Kaicho why didn't you just get top safety." Ikkaku growled.

Kaicho just smiled at him , knowing he was just worried about her.

AFTER

Kaicho walked into the squad 4 sickbay, Yoshe had told them that Aki had been hurt and poisoned by the Hollow that had attacked her. Kaicho saw Captain Zaraki pacing in front of a room, and he was a site to see. The spikes that his hair was normally in were limp and hanging. He was covered in blood, dirt and many other items Kaicho didn't want to think of. His Captain's Jacket wasn't even white any more,he hadn't sheathed his sword either, he just kept pacing with it in one hand at his side. It was also dripping blood in the normally clean wooden floor on the Squad 4 sickbay. He was frightening to say the least, there was a look crossed between worry and demented on his normally fiercely scowling face.

Tarao came limping forward and Captain Zaraki's head snapped up and he growled like and animal at him, kaicho saw the sword Zaraki held raise slightly. Kaicho took action knowing if Tarao didn't leave Zaraki would very likely kill him relation to Aki be damned. kaicho grabbed Tarao's shoulder and truned him the other way and forced him to go the oppisite direction giving him a very firm push.

Tarao gudgingly walked away, the fear in his eyes clear. Once Tarao was gone kaicho turned back to Captain Zaraki he was still glaring dangerously at Tarao's back. kaicho looked at Yumichika who was standing a safe distance away. "Yumichika would you go get Captain Zaraki a change of clothes please?" Yumichika nodded and left.

Kaicho took a careful step towards Captain Zaraki, this man always had scared her. But that fear had lessened when she'd seen how gentle he could be with Yachiru and Aki and the love he held for them both. "Captain Zaraki." Kaicho began slowly.

He snared at her but kaicho wasn't going to back down. If Aki could stand up to this man and calm him at his worst then kaicho could at the very least stand in his presence. "Captain Zaraki you need to get cleaned up, what do you think Aki will do if she sees you like this?" kaicho admonished lightly.

Kaicho watched him turn and look at the door that spereated him from Aki, then he turned and looked back at Kaicho. "i want to be there when she wakes up." He said quietly.

Kaicho held took another step closer to him. "They have to get the poison out of her blood stream which will take awhile and then Aki will need to be pumped full of medication and allowed to rest so it will probably be a day if not two before they allow anyone in to see her."

Yumichika appeared again with a change of clothes he handed them to Kaicho and stood off to the side. Kaicho walked up to Captain Zaraki and looked up at his towering figure. "How about you take a shower and put some clean clothes on, that way when Aki sees you she won't have a heart attack."

Zaraki looked at Kaicho then turned to the door then back at Kaicho, he did this cycles five more times before he nodded to Kaicho. Kaicho hesitantly grabbed ahold of his sleeve (ignoring the sticky feeling) and led him off to a spare room with a shower she knew of.

"Yumichika stay there." Zaraki ordered his 5th seat. Yumichika nodded and stood gurad at the door.

LATER(ISH)

After kaicho had showed Captain Zaraki a room and shower she'd left him and went back to Yumichika. She noticed that the blood that had been on the floor was being mopped up by Jajauma. Kaicho's jaw clentched but she ignored the woman and walked over to Yumichika. "Anything new?" She asked quietly. Yumichika shook his head sadly. "No, a medic came out but wouldn't tell me anything."

"She's probably dead then." Jajauma snipped.

Kaicho turned to rip the woman a new one but stopped, when someone behind Jajauma growled very dangerously. Captain Zaraki had finished his shower and changed his clothes in record time, Kaicho could still see some soap in his hair. jajauma tunred fearfully and screamed and ran for her life when she saw Captain Zaraki glaring down at her.

Kaicho quickly ran and grabbed his sleeve before he could give chase. "Captain Zaraki why don't you sit down." kaicho said pointing to one of the seats next to the door.


	14. Chapter 14 END

Captain Zaraki had sat down for a total of 2 mins Before he was up and pacing. Ikkaku had joined them as well as yachiru. Ikkaku sat next to Kaicho and she leaned against him, yachiru sat on Ikkaku's other side and watch Zaraki worriedly. Yumichika kept his place standing by the door, kaicho watched Zaraki pace back and forth back and forth. this continued for and hour every time a medic walked -more like ran- by Zaraki he growled and stared at the expectantly. Yoshe walked up with a certain white haired Captain behind her.

Yoshe took one look at Zaraki and everyone else waiting before she sat down on another chair by kaicho. Kaicho couldn't help but smile when she saw Captain Ukitake sit next to her immediately, Yumichika gave Yoshe a 'look' when Ukitakeplaced a hand on hers lightly.

Another hour went by kaicho was dozing on Ikkaku now he had an arm wrapped around her and Yachiru was using his thigh as a pillow and much to Ikkaku's annoance drooling on him. Zaraki continued to pace and growl at medics, finally he snapped. "What the fuck is going on nobody will tell us fuckin anything?"

kaicho snapped awake and exchanged a look with Ikkaku. "I'll go see what's wrong." She said and got up to search for Aki's doctor. Kaicho found Captain Unohana patroling the hallways. "Oh Captain can I talk to you!" Kaicho asked excitedly. Captain Unohana noticed Kaicho and nodded. "Yes, Officer Tsukiki how may I help you?" Captain Unohanaasked calmly.

Kaicho explained what was going on. "Captain Zaraki is about to smash the door in if someone doesn't give him answers, so could you maybe..."

"Captain Unohana chuckled lightly. "Officer Tsukiki i will go and take a look at Miss Kimura and put Captain Zaraki at ease." She said and walked off.

Kaicho saighed in relief and followed her Captain, they walked up just in time to see Zaraki holding a medic by the collar of his shirt his feet dangling in mid-air and snarling in his face. "Why the hell won't you fucks tell me what the hell is going on?"

Captain Unohana placed a restaining hand on Zaraki's. "Captain Zaraki that man isn't even been assighed to Miss Kimura." Zaraki dropped said man promptly and turned on Unohana. "Then who is so that I can beat the shit out of him."

Unohana just walked into Aki's room closing the door behind her, Zarki glared at the door.

kaicho went back to sit next to Ikkaku, he wrapped his arm around her again. there was a tense silence everyone kept eyeing Zaraki fearfully, he was like a bomb getting ready to blow. Then Captain unohana stepped back out and looked at them all. "She's stable and I will allow ONE of you to stay here with but the rest must leave-"

The words had barely left Unohana's mouth when Zaraki snapped at them. "Get lost I'm staying." he glared at them all daring them to contridict him.

Everyone scattered quickly not wanting to anger him further.

MUCH LATER

The two year period was almost up and things were going well at squad 11. Kaicho walked to the sparring room which was pretty much where everyone hung out at, she walked in and looked around. Kaicho smiled fondly when she saw Aki sitting in Captain Zaraki's lap she was running her finger up and down the arm that was wrapped around her waist. While Zaraki's face was pressed in the crook of her neck. They both were happy and content now that everything with Tarao was worked out, of course he took every opportunity to cock block Zaraki. Kaicho thought the man was insane, the other day he had walked boldly into their room while Zaraki and Aki were in the middle of sex.

Tarao and Captain Zaraki hated each other with a passion still but they tolerated each others presence for Aki's sake and Aki wisely didn't let them stay in the same room for to long.

Kaicho noticed Ikkaku sparring with one of the men she sat down and watched him. He was topless and sweaty just the way she liked him. kaicho watched him as he beat the man effortlessly, then he called him a "Pussy" and told him to come back when he could fight. Ikkaku turned and then he smirked when he saw Kaicho standing there.

He walked over to her with a certain swagger to him. "You know its RUDE to stare." Ikkaku growled playfully. Kaicho just pouted prettyly and sighed. "Aw but its not MY fault you don't know how to wear a shirt." Ikkaku grinned and reached for her but Kaicho stepped away with a coy smile.

"Well I shouldn't distract you... so I'll leave." Kaicho turned and walked off her hips swaying provocatively. Ikkaku's eyes were glued to that swaying backside of hers.

...

"Nhgh Ikkaku ah!" Kaicho cried out as he rammed into her giving body forcefully. She'd just stepped into the clinic when Ikkaku appeared and began to rip her clothes off. Kaicho let him she'd been feeling very wanting lately and Ikkaku was always more than willing to help her through her... ordeal. She let him rip her panties and bra off now she was being bent over a examination table while he plunged into her dripping sex wildly. While his hands roughly fondled her breasts.

Kaicho gripped the edge of the table and panted loudly as his course hands squeezed her full breasts firmly then hefted them. Kaicho opened her eyes slightly and her gaze fell onto a pill bottle on a counter on the other side of the room. For some odd reason this pill bottle caused a little red flag to go up in her head some where. The very tiny part of Kaicho's brain that wasn't focused on being screwed stupid was trying to figure out why this bottle was important.

Kaicho moaned and arched her back when Ikkaku licked her back slowly, he bucked inside of her roughly causing her to have an instant orgasum. Ikkaku thrusted into a few more time before he stiffened and groaned while he spilled his seed inside of her.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh god Ikkaku get off!" Kaicho squeaked fearfully.

Ikkaku pulled out of her and stepped away as Kaicho dashed around the table. Ikkaku was worried had he been to rough with her? He looked her over as she didn't look like she was hurt, he saw their combined juices running slowly down her leg and felt his cock swelling at the sight. But his hard-on died a swift death at Kaicho's next words.

"Ikkaku I think I might be pregnant."

She turned and looked at him like a lost puppy. He had a look of stun on him and for a second Kaicho was afraid he would pass out on her.

"What... how... what the hell... how can you... I mean... what the hell?"

Kaicho's bottom lip trembled as she fell to the floor and sobbed out. "I haven't taken my birth control for a month!"

Ikkaku ran a hand over his face then he shook his head to loosen the cobwebs. He walked over to kaicho and sat down next to her on the floor and gathered her to him. Ikkaku sighed. "Hell it looks like I'm going to be a father."

Kaicho looked up at him with shining eyes. "You mean y-you'll stay with me?"

Ikkaku look down at her like he was offended. "Kaicho I've told you before I love you I'm not going to leave you ever... expecially if your pregnant with any child of mine... but if you want to get ride of it-" He said quietly hating the thought of having his child aborted.

"No! I am not having an abortion Ikkaku Maderame." Kaicho said sternly.

Ikkaku sighed in relief, he knew some people did it and he didn't hold it against them because it was simply not his business. But to him it just didn't sit right he understood you had to do what you had to do but the thought of killing any child unborn or not felt so wrong to him.

"Then you want to keep it?" Ikkau asked quietly. kaicho nodded slowly and placed her hands on her bare stomach. "I still want to be tested just to be sure I'm right which I'm pretty sure I am."

Ikkaku nodded he wasn't sure how he should feel of this he loved Kaicho and he knew she was going to make an awesome mother. But he just simply didn't know how to feel a part of him was stunned, while another felt some happiness at the thought they would be parents, and another part was scared shitless. But this was this was they're responsibilty. _I'm going to get so much shit when everyone finds out._ Ikkaku thought.


End file.
